The Stab Story and The Sequel
by KawaiiTenshiDX
Summary: The Stab Story is a little story that Hime Pisa, Ami-chan, and I came up with at school. If you like funny stories, you gotta check it out. PleaseR+R.
1. The Stab Story

Author's Notes:Konichiwa!! It's Sakura Angel!! I am here with two of my friends...Hime Pisa, and Ami-chan!!  
Hime Pisa:Hi, and a kewl Kenshin word; ORO!!  
Ami-chan:Hello!  
Hime Pisa:I am also known as HP-chan...  
Ami-chan and Sakura Angel:Let's start this fic!  
Hime Pisa: :'(  
All three:On with this fic!  
  
Disclaimer:We don't own Card Captor Sakura. :(  
  
The Stab Story  
  
  
In the hallway, after school. "Sakura. I love you. The Li Clan won't let me. I have to marry Meiling. I don't want to, so good-bye." Syaoran picked up his sword, and stabbed himself. He died.  
  
"Syaoran. I loved you too. Only one thing to do." She picked up the sword, and stabbed herself. She died,  
  
"Sakura! Come try on these horribly lacy and puffy costumes I made!" Tomoyo walked around the hall. "OH MY VIDEO CAMERA!! SAKURA!!" She dropped the costumes. "My best friend! Syaoran, the guy that liked Sakura...I knew! he he!!" She grinned."Well, I can't live without taping Sakura and making her wear my beautiful costumes...so...must...stabb..." She picked up the sword."Wait!! THIS IS TOO GOOD AN OPPORTUNITY TO MISS!! MUST TAPE DEATH!!"She put down the sword, and turned her camera on. "Oh wait!(again...) There isn't enough... MAKE UP!!." Tomoyo put make up on everyone. She once again picked up the sword, and finally stabbed herself.  
  
"Hey! Sakura! I sensed something weird! Sakura? Ahhhh!! She's dead! KID, IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FAULT! Sakura, my Mistress. Tomoyo, you brought me cake and other junk food. Kid, I always liked biting you. No one to make me food! Ahh." He tried to pick up the sword. "Ack! Too heavy...must get something lighter."He dropped the hilt of the sword. He flew to the kitchen, and got cake and a knife. He stabbed himeself.  
  
Eriol was walking down the hallway. "These crumpets are indubidly delicious . Tomoyo?! Sakura?! Syaoran?! Kero?!" He dropped his crumpets. "Tomoyo, my love; Sakura, the Card Mistress; Ancestor, you were so fun to tease. My love." He picks up the sword. "How horribly disgusting. It's so bloody. I know! Steralize it!" He steralized the sword, and stabbed himself. He stood up from the dead, and said, "Always remember to steralize!"  
  
"Syaoran! I made you shrimp!! Syaoran? Kinomoto. Tomoyo. Eriol. Stuffed Animal. Syaoran! Oh Syaoran. How did this happen? How did you die? Why? We were supposed to get married and you were supposed to eat my shrimp. I know. Kinomoto probably made you die." She continued to sob, and sat next to Syaoran.  
  
"Hey! Kaijuu! Where are you? You should have been home by now. Sakura? Tomoyo? Sakura's Stuffed Animal? Pale English boy? Gaki?" He picked up the sword, and stabbed himself.  
  
"Oh my God! Kinomoto's big, giant, scary older brother just killed himself. I'm going to have nightmares." sob, sob, sob.  
  
"Yummmm. These dumplings are good. I want more! Touya? Sakura? Tomoyo? Sakura's stuffed animal? Pale English boy? Chinese boy? Ahhh! I can't live without my best pal, and Sakura's dumplings." He stabbed himself.   
The soul of Sakura arose, and she said, "Yukito, my dad could have made you dumplings if you asked him."  
"Huh? Nooooo!! I already stabbed myself!" He died.  
  
"Ahh! Kinomoto's big, giant, scary older brother's best friend who likes eating, just stabbed himself. Oh Syaorannnnnnn." sob sob.  
  
"Touya! Sakura! Where are you? Come on, dinners getting cold. Touya! Sakura! Tomoyo! Yukito! Sakura's Stuffed Animal! Pale English boy! Syaoran! Oh you poor kids. Oh my! Darn! I so wanted to see Syaoran marry my daughter." He stabbed himself."  
  
"Ahh!! Kinomoto and her big, giant, scary older brother's dad just killed himself. Huh?"  
  
A white light had surrounded all the dead people. They vanished.  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
Sorry we left you at a cliffhanger, but you have to read The Sequel! We will publish The Sequel soon!(hopefully) 


	2. The Sequel

Author's Notes:  
Sakura Angel:Konichiwa!  
Hime Pisa:Oro!  
Ami-chan:Ohayo!  
All three:We're back, with the sequel to "The Stab Story", The Sequel!!  
Hime Pisa:I hope you guys liked it, I liked writing and acting it out  
Ami-chan:Stop it! On with the fic!  
Sakura Angel:Well said!  
All three:On with the fic!  
  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Card Captor Sakura :(  
  
Previously: A white light surrounded them, and they vanished...  
  
The Sequel  
  
"Huh? Syaoran!! Where are you? Kinomoto? Tomoyo? Stuffed Animal? They're all gone! Where are youuuuuuu Syaorannnn? Don't worry, I'll find you." Meiling stood up, and ran down the hall. She couldn't find them at all in the school.   
  
"Cardmistress. Cardmistres. CARDMISTRESS!!"  
"Hoe? Ahhhhhhhhh! MY EAR!! HOE!?! MY EAR!!"  
"Oh! Now you're awake."  
"Hoe? Where am I? Who are you?" Sakura's eyes cleared, and she remembered that she stabbed herself. "Am I dead? Where's Syaoran?"  
"Look to your left."  
Sakura did. "OH MY GOD! TOMOYO! ERIOL! KERO! TOUYA! YUKITO! DAD! The-they're all dead. Did I cause it?"  
"Yes." Mist cleared, and she saw the face of which the voice belonged to.  
"I know you! Wait...I think I forgot. Lemme think for a minute."  
"I am-  
He got cut off by Sakura. "WAIT! YOU'RE JERRY SPRINGER!!"  
"NO!"  
"Ricky Martin?"  
"NO! I'm-  
"WAIT! Now I remember, you're just making your voice sound like a guy's, when you're actually...KODACHI, THE BLACK ROSE!! Or are you Britney Spears?"  
"NO! I'M CLOW REED! CLOW REED! CLOW REED!"  
"I was going to say that next."  
Clow Reed sweat dropped.  
"But I really like Britney Spears...She's so lucky, shse's a star..."  
Sakura sweatdropped.  
"Anyway, you are dead, well, kind of dead. I am going to bring the rest of them to life, and heal you."  
"OH! Thank you!"  
Meanwhile with Meiling...  
"Syaoran, you're not in Japan, France, China, England or the United States. I know! I'll go look in HAWAII!!"  
5 years later...  
Sakura and everyone has graduated college.  
"Sakura...Will you marry me?"  
"Yes Syaoran."  
"KAWAII!!"They both sweat dropped  
Meanwhile...  
Meiling is in Hawaii, talking with a Tiki-Man.  
"You wanna buy a Tiki?"  
"No." This Tiki-Man likes me! Oh wait! Syaoran, I almost forgot?  
"Girlie...wanna buy a surfboard? Body suit? Anything?"  
"No! I know you like me, let's go to Japan!"  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Noooooooooo! I wanna stay dude. I don't like youuuuuuuuuuu!!"  
  
A month later...  
Does anyone oppose the marriage of Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura?"  
Touya raised his hand, but his father pulled it down."No t including older brothers who don't like the bridegroom."  
"STOP!"  
"Mei-Meling?!"  
"Syaoran!! How did Kinomoto force you to marry her?"  
"I love her. I asked her to marry me."  
"Oh. Well...Do you like my new boyfriend?"  
"Man...save me! This dudette is really weird and creepy! SAVE ME!"  
"I'm Syaoran. Meiling, where's the Tiki-Man guy that you were with?"  
"Huh?"  
They turn around  
"Hey dudette. You're really pretty. What's your name?"  
"Uhhhhhh..."  
"HEY!! THAT'S MY WIFE YOU'RE HITING ON!!"  
10 years later...  
Narrarator: Sakura and Syaoran have been married, and had a daughter named Kadan.  
Tomoyo and Eriol are married, and have a little boy named James.  
Touya and Yukito are kindergarten teachers, and the kids are scared of Touya because he called them Kaiju's.  
Touya pops out. "You weren't supposed to tell them that!"  
Narrarator sweatdrops, and says, "I didn't write that, I just say it!"  
Hime Pisa, Sakura Angel, and Ami-chan pop out and do peace signs.  
Everyone sweatdrops.  
"Let's move on." says the Nararrator.  
Kero lives with Sakura.  
Mr. Kinomoto lives next door to Sakura and Syaoran, and comes over to give them delicious food.  
Tomoyo is a fashion designer, and Sakura is her model.  
Sakura pops out, "HEY! She forces me to be a model! I don't really want to be a model!"  
Narrarator:Okay...I wonder what happened to Meiling...Hey! this newspaper hit me in the face. Hey! What's this add? Single woman with black hair. 20-30 years old. Must like cats. It has an address. Let's go see...  
Nok nok.   
MEILING?! Where is the Tiki-Man?  
"He left me. But he gave me this mansion, and all these cats. Oh! It's feeding time. Do you want to watch?"  
Uhhhhh...no, I have to go. Bye.  
"Nooooooo don't goooooo!! I'm all aloneeeeee, pleeeeeeaseeee stay!!"  
  
The End  
  
Author's Notes:  
Sakura Angel:Well, that's the end of The Stab Story and The Sequel!  
Hime Pisa:I'm kinda sad.  
Ami-chan:Well, we can think of something new...  
Sakura Angel:Yeah, that's right   
Hime Pisa:(sniff sniff) Okay  
All three:We hoped you like it! Please review it! 


End file.
